Patético
by Kiharu.Lovely
Summary: Tsukishima escribe una carta que no va entregar a Kuroo. [KuroTsukki]


Por qué (debería) romper con Kuroo

Esto es algo así como una carta. Quiero decir, no es propiamente una, dado que estoy escribiéndola en el ordenador y además, ni siquiera va a llegar nunca a ti. Es patético, ya sé (y no me digas que no con esa sonrisa socarrona de siempre), pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? Ya estoy escribiendo e igual no lo vas a leer. Al demonio.

Me di cuenta desde nuestra primera cita, si es que el término "primera cita" está bien empleado. Me di cuenta de que tú y yo no deberíamos estar juntos. Ni siquiera éramos novios para ese entonces tú te empeñabas en tomar mi mano, que estaba toda sudada. Mamá dice que a mi papá también le sudan las manos y que no es algo de lo que deba avergonzarme, pero la verdad es que sí lo hago y a ti parecía poco importarte la opinión que tuviera acerca de sujetarnos de las manos. Eso es estúpido, Kuroo-san. ¿Qué hacen dos tipos de más de un metro con ochenta andado de las manos en un parque de diversiones? Acepté ir porque eran cortesías, no te confundas. Yo ni siquiera quería salir contigo.

He intentado dejarte. Muchas veces, realmente muchas. Ya hasta perdí la cuenta. He buscado infinidad de razones, incluso donde no las hay y no funciona. De verdad que me esfuerzo. Incluso he intentado que seas tú el que me dejes. Busqué formas de decepcionarte, busqué mostrarte cómo era yo de verdad y sin embargo, no logré que te espantaras y te fueras.

Para empezar, Kuroo-san es dos años mayor. No es que sea una diferencia abismal, no tienes cuarenta, claro está. No obstante, a veces me llamas por la noche y comienzas a hablar sobre lo grandioso que es el cerebro humano. Desde que comenzaste la universidad me hablas como loco sobre lo mucho que aprendes, sobre todas esas personas que vas conociendo día con día (en una hoja, cada que hablabas de alguien, dibujaba algo así como su rostro según tu descripción y debajo su nombre, porque soy malísimo para recordar las cosas) y me frustra pensar en que yo aún tengo que pensar en historia, álgebra, japonés moderno… No estoy a tu nivel. Ni de esas personas de las que hablas cada noche. Esa es una razón.

Por otro lado, nos vemos cada mes; tres semanas si corremos con suerte. Gracias a que comencé a salir contigo, dejé mi hobbie de comer pastel de fresas todos los domingos por la tarde en pijama (si es que podemos llamarle a eso un hobbie; y no es exactamente tu culpa, pero…). Ahorro cada mesada que mis padres me proporcionan para poder comprar un regalo para ti o tomar el tren bala hacia tokio con excusas poco creíbles. A ti te falta tiempo y dinero, y a mí me falta valor y dinero. Al menos coincidimos en la falta de recursos. Algo es algo, ¿verdad? Esa podría ser una razón más.

También está tu signo zodiacal, tu fecha de cumpleaños, tus amigos que no he visto en mi vida, tu padre y tu madre, que poco saben de mí. Tu aversión por hablar de cosas serias, esos chistes que haces para liberar la tensión. No necesito hablar de mis problemas, así que no necesito liberar la tensión. Lo que necesito es hablar de qué demonios es lo que hacemos tú y yo, teniendo una maldita relación a distancia. Por qué diablos te acepté, qué demonios fue lo que viste en mí. Soy más alto que tú, mi flexibilidad está por debajo del promedio, me cuesta relacionarme con las personas y soy miope. Tampoco me gusta un montón de comida que al promedio que sí, que a ti sí te gusta. Odio ver esas películas románticas contigo porque siempre tocan algo de en mí y me dan ganas de decirte que olvidemos todo, que no podemos llevar una vida tan rosa como esa. Pero a ti no te gusta ver las películas de misterio que a mí me gustan y por supuesto a mí no me interesa demasiado ver a esos hombres sudados lanzando bombas por doquier como a ti. Deberías elegir mejores películas. Deberías mejorar tus gustos.

Odio que siempre estés tan atento de mí. Me apenas. Me haces sentir amado. Me haces saber cómo me quieres y me jode, porque nunca sé qué hacer por ti.

Eres un idiota.

Ya lo dije, pero de verdad que he intentado romper contigo. Romper el círculo de la miseria en espera en el que me he metido. Dejar de esperar en mi cama un mensaje tuyo acerca de cómo te fue en día. O que me llames (porque no tengo el valor de llamarte por mi cuenta), o que me mandes una foto tonta como la de aquella vez, donde sólo veía tus calcetines sobre una lámpara para que se secaran al día siguiente.

Lo he intentado por todos los medios. Se me han confesado algunas chicas. Lo he considerado, eso de engañarte. Llegar un buen día con una chica y decirte "estoy saliendo con ella. Perdona", como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si no me importaras. La chica no importa, en realidad. Las he visto observarme, a las pocas que se han sentido atraídas por mí. Son menudas y tímidas y parecen creer que soy algo así como un tío genial. Pobrecitas. No son feas, déjame decirte. Imagino, de vez en cuando, cómo sería besarlas. Cómo sería tener un beso de alguien que no fueras tú, de alguien que no me golpeara contra la pared para retenerme y besarme, de alguien que no me mordiera hasta que me sangraran los labios.

Pero no puedo. Ni dejarte, ni engañarte, ni pensar en algo que _maldita sea_ no seas tú.

Por más que lo intento, sólo puedo adorarte, aguantarme las ganas de llorar cada que frotas mi estómago como si fuera tu gato. No puedo dejar de pensar en tus ojos llorosos cada que piensas que te equivocaste en algo, o cada que pasó algo que no esperabas. Te disculpas como si fuera alguien que te merece, alguien que no piensa en abandonarte. Me besas como si no hubiera un mañana, escudándote en tonterías. Me abrazas tanto (al principio odiaba que me abrazaras), me dices que no aparte mi mano cada que sé que estoy sudando y también, pese a que soy algo así como un gruñón, soportas mi humor, mi carácter e intentas llevarte bien con las personas con las que me relaciono. Me llamas cada noche, me cuentas el día por mensaje, me hablas como si fuera un bebé, me mimas, te ridiculizas ante mí. Me deseas, lo he visto en tus ojos. No entiendo el deseo. Las costillas se me notan, mi piel está llena de puntitos y la piel la tengo tan blanca como el papel. En las piernas se me notan las venas. Los dedos de los pies están asimétricos. Mi cara no es atractiva, pero aun así me sostienes la mejilla cada que chupas mis labios.

Joder, Kuroo-san.

Quizá tenga muchas o pocas razones, pero no importa. Porque cada que plantas tu cara frente a la mía, me doy cuenta de que eres especial. De que no importa con cuantas personas pudiera relacionarme, ninguna es tan buena como tú. No importa cuánto desee acostarme con esas mujeres de vídeos porno. Ninguna me va a amar como tú. Y yo tampoco las voy a amar de la misma manera en que te amo a ti.

Es patético, ¿verdad?


End file.
